Surprise!
by annabethlovegood08
Summary: Annabeth's, Luke's, Nico's and Thalia's parents have dumped them when they were younger. This summer they decided to travel from California to New York. They plan on attending Goode high with Annabeth's friend Percy Jackson. How will they all get along? Will Luke be a little too jealous of Annabeths long lasting friend? PERCABETH!


**Soo super short, sorry. I think is a one shot? Maybe more if you guys like it. ^.^**

ANNABETH POV  
"Hey Nico, Thalia still in there?" I asked, pointing to an old rest stop. Thalia, Nico, Luke and I are on a 42 hour road trip to New York's best school for half-bloods, Goode high. This would mean 42 hours stuck in a car with Nico and Thalia bickering and Luke complaining. 15 minutes left and we decided we should take a quick bathroom break before heading into the city.  
"Yep," Nico replied.  
"Maybe we should go check on her," I said, "we really don't need her getting killed." He nodded and ran to tell Luke, who was pumping gas. I played with my necklace I got from camp. When he returned we headed in to check on Thals, but it turns out she just couldn't decide on what type of gum to get.  
"Greek, Thanks Thalia, we thought you had been eaten!" I said  
"I wouldn't have minded, Pinecone Face." Nico snarled.  
"Oh, my dear dear cousin, Death breathe, if one of us is sent to visit the dead, it will not be me." Thals challenged.  
"No not again!" They are not starting this again! "Nico, Thalia- Time out, NOW! Go stand in the corner." They whined but each walked to a corner.  
"Yes mom!" They said at the same time.  
"Now, We are not getting back into the car until you have apologized, both of you." I sighed, "For being 17 you two act like your 3."  
"Fine!" Nico rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry."  
"For. . ." I encouraged.  
"For calling you a Pinecone Face."  
"I guess I'm sorry for threatening you." Thaila paused then murmuring under her breath: "Even though you know it's true."  
"Close enough. . ." I sighed, knowing that that was the best I was going to get. "Let's go, Luke is waiting."  
"Oh yeah, we wouldn't want to keep your boyfriend waiting." Nico teased.  
"He is NOT by boyfriend. I don't even like him!"  
"Oh yeah? Who do you like?" Thalia asked.  
"Thalia, I don't like anyone!"  
"Really? What about that prissy boy from camp half-blood you're always talking about?"  
You see I started going to Camp Half Blood when I was 7. Three years later I found Luke, Thalia and Nico chilling at "Demi-God Resort" in California. DGR's director is lame, overenthusiastic and ditzy. Also the so called resort has crappy training, no cabins and only has like 10 members, and four of those are nymphs. After 6 years I finally convinced the gang to come with me to the real version, Camp Half Blood.  
"Oh yeah, Mystery Boy." Nico put his two cents in.  
"I don't like him either! Plus he isn't a mystery; you will meet him next summer." I said, trying to hide my red face while getting into the passenger's seat.  
"Who will we meet, Annie?" Luke questioned. Greek, I hate that nickname. I don't even know how Luke started calling me that.  
"My friend from camp." I responded shortly, knowing Luke had a thing for me.  
"Oh cool, I can't wait." He said shallowly. Awkward silence fell upon us. I just looked at him. Honestly, he knows I used to like him a bit, but ever since I started liking Per-I mean I stopped liking him, he started liking me.  
When I liked Luke, I always expected things from him, stupid things, like him being protective of me. Now I understand that guys are just not like that. No one would ever love me that much.  
"Che-hem, I wanna get there before 2035" Thalia said breaking the silence and lightening the mood.  
"Ok, Thals then we are off!" Luke punched the gas and we speed off.  
I turned on some music and we rocked out, laughing at our singing. Now this is what a road trip is supposed to be like. I guess time does go faster when you're having fun though; we got there in what felt like 3 minutes.  
As walked out of the little apartment we rented for this school year we were approached by five harpies.  
"So it looks like the monsters here gather in bigger groups." Nico mentioned nonchalantly.  
"Well it doesn't really help that we have two children of the big three with us!" Luke barked.  
"Make that three." A voice said from behind us.  
"Seaweed brain?!" I ran up and hugged my best friend. I didn't really realize how much I missed him until I saw him again.  
"Whatz up Wise girl?" he said in his usual happy voice.  
"Oh you know about to kill some idiot Harpies. How about you?" At this point the monsters were just looking at us like we are crazy. I actually think they got that right, though.  
"I was just hoping I could join you?"  
"No thanks. We got it." Luke snapped.  
"Woah, ok, sorry bro." Percy backed away. I was going to protest, but the Harpies attacked.  
Thalia and Nico both took one on. Luke and I were going at it too, leaving one telling the others what to do. The harpies had a lot of tricks up their sleeves and as soon as I took a step back, I tripped and twisted my right ankle, which caused my knife to fly out of my hand and the harpy to fall on top of me. Luke was busy with his own freaking harpy that he couldn't help me. I know that sounded stupidly selfish but I was in a serious predicament and I needed his help.  
"Screw this." Percy said, and joined us. Then it all went down in about six minutes.  
One: Percy had Riptide out and the Harpy off me. Two: Percy killed my harpy and the extra. Three: He did a freaking backflip and was at Thalia's side. Four: Thalia's harpy was dead. Five: There goes Nico's. Six: Luke finally killed his harpy.  
"Are you ok Annie?" Luke sat down beside me. Percy made a face at the name and I rolled my eyes telling him I felt the same way.  
"I'm fine, thanks to Percy." I smiled at Mr. Seaweed Brain himself.  
"Oh please, you could have handled that yourself." Luke replied.  
"Yeah, she could have. But I couldn't just sit there and let her get hurt." Percy said back, getting some ambrosia from his backpack. He held it out to me. Old habits were kicking in fast; we are used to being in situations like this all the time, neither of us blinking of the thought of giving their own ambrosia or nectar to help the other.  
"Thanks Percy," I took the ambrosia, "Haha, plus you just had to show off hu?"  
"Ohhh now it all makes sense, you are the famous Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon we have heard about. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Thalia said in a little awe and a little tease. Percy blushed, exactly what he needed, more of a reason to have a huge ego.  
"Camp Half Blood." Percy and I said at the same time. We have been doing that (speaking at the same time) since right after our first quest together. I guess it just kinda happens after spending a week together side by side.  
"Oh." She turned a little red, embarrassed. I stood and grabbed my dagger that had previously been thrown across the small parking garage.  
"Let's see here, you must be Thalia daughter of Zeus, Nico son of Hades, and Luke son of Hermes?" They nodded at Percy's guess. "How about lunch?" Lunch sounded so good! And also I wanted to catch up with Percy.  
"With you? No thanks." Luke snipped. What the crap was that about?! First of all, you don't shut someone you just met down like that. Second you don't ever turn down food. Third it's Percy, don't be a jerk.  
"Goodness! Luke Castellan! What in Hades is your problem?" I was shocked at his rude behavior.  
"Him." He glared at Percy.  
"Dude, what did I ever do to you?" Percy asked the question that popped into my mind.  
"Oh, I see the problem here! Luke is jealous!" Thalia said with a bounce in her voice.  
"What?" Percy and I joined voices again as Luke's face turned an interesting shade of red.  
"Stop doing that, you're freaking me out." Nico said. Whoa, I had forgotten he was here; he is so quiet around people outside of our little quartet. I hope that will change soon.  
"Doing what?" We said again.  
"THAT!" He and Thalia laughed.  
"Oh. Sorry." Our unified voices whispered.  
"Seriously guys! Haha. . ." Thalia couldn't stop laughing.  
"Well how about lunch?" Nico said.  
"I am in, so it looks like your on your own Luke" Thals agreed.  
"FINE I'll go to lunch with prissy here."

**REVIEW**!


End file.
